


A Favour to Return

by makuta_tobi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Desperate, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: Tooru Mutsuki has long lived a life of not knowing what his emotions mean. After meeting Haise Sasaki, he has had only one thought: admiration. But that admiration has grown in him, and now he needs to show his thanks, and if there's anything Mutsuki knows, it's that he must give himself fully to show his devotion.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Mutsuki Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Favour to Return

Haise hated after action reports, especially ones where he struggled to find the right words to describe what happened. He barely knew anything about his life before he joined the CCG, and that voice in his head, the one called Kaneki, haunted him. The showdown against Serpent and Torso had brought out many feelings, and his actions, overridden by Kaneki, had filled him with terror. After the events of that day, he had struggled to find his footing again, and had barely had any interaction with the rest of the Quinx squad. Now, he was back at the Chateau, filling out paperwork and trying to make sense of that night. He scribbled out a few lines and continued writing when he heard a knock at his office door. It wasn't particularly late, so it wasn't a surprise that anyone would be awake, but he found it strange that anyone would want to come and talk to him. If it had been a superior, surely the door would've swung open after a double knock, but as Haise looked up and stared at the solid wood door, it remained closed. Whoever was there was someone who respected his privacy.

"Go ahead, come in," he called. The door cracked open and a mess of green hair appeared in the opening. Mutsuki had his eyes downcast and wasn't looking towards Haise, but the leader of the squad visibly relaxed when he saw his comrade appear. "Tooru, come in. Is there something I can do for you?" Haise smiled and set his pen down, glad to at least have a distraction for the pile of paperwork that he had barely made a dent in.

"Sensei, I..." Mutsuki's voice trailed off as he stepped into view. His single visible eye was darting around, mostly keeping to looking at the floor, as if trying to find something to cling to, to direct his words at. As Mutsuki closed the door behind him, he chewed his lip and thought about what he wanted to say. His own thoughts had been muddled since that day and he had finally come to the conclusion of what his emotions meant at this moment, but now, trying to form them into words, he felt trapped. The young man gulped and took a deep breath, his eye raising to meet Haise's as he formed his words carefully.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did, sir," Mutsuki couldn't help from sounding too professional, like he was giving praise to a war hero instead of his friend. "You saved me and helped me see that I need to improve myself. If you hadn't been there, I don't know if we would've survived. I probably would be dead now if-"

"Tooru, don't talk like that," Haise interrupted. "It was the right thing to do. More than that, it was the only thing to do. Anyone else would've been done the same."

"Yes, but they didn't!" the other man blurted out, his voice trembling. "It was you, sensei. You were the one..."

Haise stared, unsure of his next move. He was uncomfortable, not only because of the tense situation in his office, but something else. When he thought back about that night, about the rush of danger, the kagune piercing his body, the feeling of impaling Serpent on his own kagune, the voice in his head, urging him to violence and death, a strange mixture of adrenaline and lust had filled his body every time he recalled those moments, and now, sitting in his office, bringing those memories to the front of his mind for the paperwork, he had no control over the swelling of the organ below his belt. He tried to ignore it and carefully adjusted in his seat, pushing his chair back and standing. He walked around his desk, trying to find the right way to address his comrade.

"I wanted... no, I _need_ to give you something in return, to thank you for everything you've done. Not just saving my life, but everything." Mutsuki's vision followed Haise as he stood and walked closer, but it soon drifted. Haise was dressed very relaxed, with no tie, his shirt only halfway buttoned and untucked, but the visible protrusion in his pants was something Mutsuki hadn't expected. Not that it mattered. Certainly, it had been one thought that crossed his mind before, but now, alone in his superior's office, his heart pounding, the man he admired most barely dressed, with _that_, it only made sense of his next move.

Mutsuki didn't say anything, he just quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips feverishly to Haise's. The bigger man was caught off guard and stumbled back a bit, but Mutsuki didn't release his lips. The back of Haise's legs bumped into his desk and Mutsuki ran his hand over his leader's pants, stroking him through the fabric.

When Mutsuki pulled away, his eye was glazed with lust. "I can give you something good as thanks," he murmured, undoing Haise's belt. Haise stared at his subordinate, trying to find the right words but there was nothing. His head was blank, and the adrenaline that had filled him before when recalling the past was now focused on his moment. He didn't speak as Mutsuki reached into Haise's underwear and pulled his cock from within. The olive skinned man slowly dropped to his knees and ran his hands over Haise's shaft, his fingers running through the black, neatly trimmed hair at its base. He looked up at Haise, half expecting him to shout, to pull away and strike him, but all he saw back was a look of longing.

Mutsuki ran his tongue up from the base to the tip, flicking it over and hungrily sucking it into his mouth. Haise's lips parted in surprise and ecstasy as the younger man licked and sucked at him. His hands run up Haise's thighs, gripping at his hips, trying to find purchase, the smaller man greedily bobbed his head up and down, moaning into the dick in his mouth and sending waves of pleasure up Haise's body. Haise bucked his hips slightly every time Mutsuki pulled back to suck on the tip, subconsciously wanting more, to be engulfed by his comrade's hot mouth. He wanted more, and his legs trembled, but Haise didn't feel right doing this, not in this way. He placed a hand on Mutsuki's forehead and gently pushed him back off his cock. Saliva dripped from the man's lips as he stared up, disappointed that he was being forced to stop. Mutsuki couldn't help but rock his hips a bit, not wanting to be selfish, knowing he was doing this for the man who saved him, but there was a light, a kindness in Haise's face as he stared down at him.

"Let's move this, okay? Just over here?" Haise gestured with his head to the door off to the side. Being the leader of the squad, Haise's bedroom was just off the side of his office. It made sense, and Mutsuki didn't object. He nodded breathlessly and Haise helped him to his feet, using his free hand to hold up his pants, now bereft of his belt, and he guided the other man to his bedroom.

It was a fairly plain room, with his CCG jacket hung up on a coat rack, a bed with black and white bed sheets, a side table with a lamp, and an armoire, with a bathroom off to the side. None of that really mattered, of course. Almost all of their rooms were identical, but it felt almost humbling, for Mutsuki, to have a room so similar to one who was in charge. Haise moved around behind him, taking off his coat and kissing Mutsuki's neck. The feeling was surreal and his whole body shivered. Haise's hands explored Mutsuki's sides and hips, sliding around to the front to undo his own belt and the pants, that were a few sizes too big, easily fell from his hips and to the floor. Haise undid the buttons on Mutsuki's shirt, slipping the fabric from his shoulders, leaving him in the tight upper body binder. Mutsuki's face flushed as he was moved the bed, and laid on the edge.

"Sensei, there's something I have to tell you," Mutsuki's eyes swelled with tears. Of course he hadn't said anything. If Haise was interested in him now, as a man, then surely Haise was interested in men. _Real_ men. Mutsuki tried to hold back tears as he took a deep breath, "Sensei, I'm a-"

"That doesn't matter." The words came quickly, and shocked him. Mutsuki stared up at his leader, and saw only those soft grey eyes that he knew cared for him, and the rest of the Quinx squad. They were full of love, and of happiness. Not the grey of a dark sky, but of gentle mercury, swirling in a glass bottle, shimmering and reflecting the light. Haise didn't care how Mutsuki was born. He cared about him as he was. This thought was the last thing that passed through his mind as Haise pulled his boxers from his hips. Mutsuki squeaked and covered his face in embarrassment as Haise stared at him. His sex was swollen and dripping wet already. The mound of green hair that he hadn't cared to trim, knowing full well no one would see it but him, was now his greatest source of shame. But Haise didn't care. He ran his fingers over Mutsuki's dripping sex and pushed in two fingers slowly. Mutsuki covered his mouth as if to catch the noises that were escaping his parted lips. He had barely even touched himself before, hating the way his body looked, the way he felt, but now, with this man, he felt not only enriched, but happy.

Haise worked the fingers inside of him and Mutsuki could barely contain the noises they brought out of him. As his fingers moved inside, his thumb rubbed against the protrusion at the top of the lips. Mutsuki's chest rose and fell rapidly, unsure of how to react. The feeling was more than he had bargained for, and his whole body shook with pleasure. He pulled his legs up, his knees shaking, and to his surprise, Haise took his thumb off his clit and pressed his face into it instead. His warm tongue rolling over Mutsuki's most sensitive place caused him to raise his hips off the bed and clasp his other hand over his mouth as he moaned heavily, half screaming in pleasure. Haise still pumped his fingers in and out of the hot hole while his lips and tongue rubbed and sucked at Mutsuki's clit, and he almost felt like he was going to die.

Haise pulled from him, his fingers sliding out of the hole, and Mutsuki found a moment to catch his breath. Haise finally stripped off his pants, staring down at his subordinate, but then, for a moment, he wasn't. Mutsuki disappeared, and was replaced by someone else. Or perhaps even a third person. A slender woman with long purple hair and bright red lipstick appeared for a moment beneath him. Then a smaller woman with dark hair and black eyeliner, then Mutsuki again. These images flashed several times through Haise's mind, and he had to shake his head to clear the image. Then, it was only Mutsuki.

The smaller man saw Haise shaking his head, and his heart dropped. "Did... did you not-? Oh, this was bad, I'm sorry..." again his eyes began to swell with tears, but Haise put a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"It's not that, I just... had to be sure that you wanted this, too." Haise's smile was warm and inviting. Mutsuki nodded.

"Please. I want to make you feel good. I want to thank you.. for everything," Mutsuki's voice was weak, but his resolve was strong. The two of them locked eyes, and then Mutsuki felt himself filling up.

Haise pushed his cock into Mutsuki's dripping hole, stretching him out and filling him. Mutsuki moaned again and leaned up to kiss Haise, who this time returned the action. Mutsuki put his arms around Haise's neck and drew his body closer. Haise bottomed out inside of him and they sat like that for a moment, quiet, except for their labored breathing and beating hearts. After a few seconds, Mutsuki looked up at his boss.

"Are you... going to move?"

"Oh, sorry, I just... thought you needed a moment to adjust. Do you want me to?" Mutsuki nodded with a little too much fervor, and Haise responded. Drawing his hips back and bucking back into him. Mutsuki yelped again, but he didn't want to let go of Haise's neck, so he allowed to the sounds to cascade from his lips as Haise thrusted into him repeatedly. Mutsuki's whole body felt warm and tight as Haise fucked him, the pale man's hands grabbing his hips and digging in as he thrust. Now it was Haise's turn to feel greedy, a low growl coming from deep in his core as he fucked the smaller man. He pushed Mutsuki back on to the bed and climbed over him, his hips flushing with Mutuski's over and over again in carnal pleasure. With each motion, large or small, the younger Quinx moaned and panted, feeling his pussy stretch over and over again. His body was like a tightly coiled spring, and he felt something build up inside of him. Haise pinned him down and kept at it, and Mutsuki felt himself reach a breaking point.

"Sa-Sasaki-senpai!" he called out, the only words he could form, before he half screamed, half moaned, like a geyser rushing over him, he orgasmed. HIs whole body rocked with pleasure while Haise kept going, fucking the cum out of him, not stopping. He felt his muscles in his lower body contract, squeezing Haise, who wrapped his arms under Mutsuki's shoulders and thrust harder and faster, and then reached his own release. Mutsuki felt a hot sensation from deep within his body, his whole form unraveling as the two of them came over and over together.

"I... I never... only when thinking of... senpai, I..." Mutsuki could barely shake the words from his throat, and he looked up at Haise, who stared back with a mixture of both happiness and concern.

"You sure you're okay?" Haise's hand ran through Mutsuki's messy green hair and the smaller man nodded, only now noticing the tears running down his cheeks.

"Did... did that show my appreciation?"

"More than enough," Haise chuckled, feeling a little light headed. "Maybe next time, just treat me to some barbecue."

Mutsuki couldn't help but laugh, the tears still rolling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a second half to this planned but I couldn't come up with how it would play out, so I might add it later. This isn't my favourite ship, and the second half was going to work this into it, but it's all I could come up with for now, so I hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out if I add the second half later. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
